Um inesquecivel Verão
by Emmalinetot
Summary: Eles aparecem em Um show de Rock, mas agora estão mais pervertidos, o que aconteceria sefossem parar nas lindas praias do havai, Leia E Descubra!
1. Onde tudo começa, Tudo termina

**Um Inesquecivel Verão_

* * *

_**

**Kagome: Mamãe eu estou indo!**

**Mãe: Esta bem querida te vejo mais tarde não se atrase.**

**Kagome: Mãe posso convidar uns amigos pra vir tbm?**

**Mãe: Claro querida.Disse sorridente.**

**Kagome: Mais não vai sair caro.**

**Mãe: Kagome querida vc esqueceu que ganhamos na loteria?**

**Kagome: A é mesmo.**

**Kagome: Bem eu vou indo.**

**Mãe: Tchau querida!**

**Kagome pula o poço, quando olha para cima vê que quem a esta esperando é Narak e Sesshoumaru.Eles percebem a presença da garota então Narak a levanta com aqueles braços.**

**Kagome: Sesshoumaru, Narak o que fazem aqui?**

**Sesshoumaru: Nós temos uma pergunta mais responde logo antes que os outros apareçam.**

**Kagome: Qual?**

**Narak: Por que numa certa semana do mês as garotas sangram?**

**Kagome:CoradíssimaBem isso se chama menstruação é um tipo de aviso ,que diz que a mulher já esta pronta para ter filhos.**

**Sesshoumaru: Isso é tão grave que vc teve que ficar corada.Nisso Inuyasha chega, junto dele estavam Mirok, Sango, Kikio e kagura.**

**Kikio: Narak querido acho que vc me deixou plantada ÒÓ.(obs.ela estava só de toalha(obs2.a Kagome emprestou uma toalha pra ela))**

**Sesshoumaru:Kagurinha querida porque esta me olhando assim.Disse engolindo seco.**

**Kagura:Ora Sesshy.Disse maligna ela sabia que ele não queria que os amigos soubessem do seu apelido.Vc tem coisas a acertar comigo não acha ou. Ela fez menção de que vai tirar o kimono para nadar em um lago próximo.**

**Sesshoumaru: Não, eu estou indo querida.**

**Kikio: Narak o que esta olhando?Vamos logo.**

**Kagome: "O Sesshoumaru e o Narak são cachorrinhos delas."**

**Inuyasha: "Tomara que a Kagome nunca fique assim."**

**Mirok: "Nossa as pernas da Kikio são perfeitas o Narak é um cara de sorte." **

**Sango: "Aposto que o Mirok ta pensando em sem-vergonhice com a kikio, aquela mulher é uma sem vergonha também sair por ai de toalha só pode estar querendo ser estrupada por algum yokai."(ela é feroz.)**

**Todos estavam um pouco boquiabertos com o que viram mais se recomporão e:**

**Inuyasha: Kagome bem que vc poderia quere ir tomar banho comigo como a Kikio e a Kagura. Disse "Inocente"**

**Mirok: A Kikio e a Kagura pediram para tomar banho com vc Inuyasha?**

**Kagome: O que?SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!**

**Sango: O Inuyasha está passando muito tempo com o Mirok.**

**Inuyasha: Não!eu estava me referindo a elas querem tomar banho com seu namorados!Vamos conversar!**

**Inuyasha a pega no colo e pula na arvore sagrada.**

**Mirok: Sango todo mundo vai se divertir essa noite e a gente também né?**

**Sango: Seu depravado,Cachorro, sem vergonha é claro que não vc não percebe que vc uhmm...**

**Mirok calou Sango com um beijo que foi retribuído com o mesmo louco desejo.**

**Enquanto isso**

**Kikio: Narak como vc pode me deixar plantada para ir conversar com a pirralha do inuyasha?**

**Narak: Eu só estava perguntando uma coisa.**

**Kikio:O QUE? òó**

**Narak: Se eu te contar vai estragar a surpresa.**

**Kikio:Fala ò.ó**

**Narak: Eu só perguntei que presente eu te dava no dia dos namorados.**

**Kikio: Maravilha e o que ela respondeu?.**

**Narak:Que...que não sabia o que eu te dava.**

**Kikio:Eu sei o que vc pode me dar agora.Disse com malícia. Sussurro Prazer.**

**Narak: Acho que possa conceder seu desejos.**

**Kikio foi tirando o Kimono de Narak, ele a segurou pelas mãos e fez uma cara seria se levantou em pe deixando a garota sentada no chão um pouco paralisada.**

**Narak: Deixa que eu faço para vc.Desfez a cara amarrada e fez um olhar malicioso.Kikio se levantou e o agarrou lambendo seu pescoço ele tirou todo o kimono mostrando seu estado atual . Narak deita Kikio no chão e se deita por cima dela e desenrola a toalha dela, e beijou o pescoço da garota ferozmente fazendo-a gemer**

**Kikio: Narak...Me de prazer.Gemeu alto.**

**Narak: Claro minha dando beijos ferozes no pescoço dela e foi descendo para o vale dos seios, sugou primeiro o seio esquerdo.**

**Kikio: Narak...Narak...NARAK.Gemeu praticamente gritando.**

**Narak: Esta gostando?**

**Kikio:Claro meu amor!**

**Ouvir aquilo foi o comando para continuar seguiu com beijos para o seio direito sugando-o, uma das suas mão desceu para o colo da garota ele penetrou dois dedos na feminilidade dela fazendo movimentos devagares e curtos:**

**Kikio: Não...**

**Narak: O QUE?**

**Ele tirou a mão, rápido.**

**Kikio: Não... Para...Mais rápido...Mais fundo.**

**Narak se sentiu aliviado e a beijou e fez o que ela pediu Fazendo movimentos rápidos e profundos ele tirou os dedos e os labéu:**

**Kikio: Por que parou?**

**Narak: Por que vou te dar algo melhor. Disse deixando sua boca e indo para sua feminilidade lambendo e chupando mordendo de leve e enfiando a língua profundamente fazendo a garota gemer muito ela gritava seu nome freneticamente, tentava inutilmente buscar ar e narak continuava a fazer aquilo rapidamente e foi assim que kikio chegou ao orgasmo.**

**Kikio: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

**Narak: Mais j�? i.i**

**Kikio se deitou por cima dele e sentou em cima de sua cintura:**

**Kikio: Agora é minha vez.Sorriu maliciosa.**

**Começou a beijar Narak e depois se levantou deixando ele com cara de bobo a olhando ela sentou em seu abdômen começou a fazer movimentos eróticos com as mãos no pênis do meio-yokai cada vez que ele gritava seu nome ela mexia, mais rápido e derrepente parou fazer e o olhou sorrindo, ele sorriu tbm, ela começou a chupar o membro rígido dele.Cada vez mais rápido ela fazia ate que:**

**Narak: Para...Kikio...Para.**

**Kikio: por que?.Ela continuou ele a levantou pela cintura com cuidado sentando ela de frente para ele encima do seu membro.**

**Kikio: Me faça sua.Disse levando as mãos dele para os seus seios.Narak a penetrou levemente e quando encontrou a barreira que os separava a passou com força fazendo ela gritar de dor mais logo ela foi se acostumando com as investidas fracas e lentas dele, e quando percebeu que aquilo não a satisfazia mais praguejou:**

**Kikio:Mais...Mais rápido...mais rápido.mais rápido.Ele a obedeceu e começou com estocadas rápidas e profundas logo eram rápidas, profundas, fortes e violentas e assim chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.Narak beijou Kikio ternamente deitando-na ao seu lado quando desfez o beijo viu a garota dormindo profundamente.Riu sozinho e foi em direção ao riu mais...**

**Narak: Melhor eu não ir para o riu o sesshoumaru ta lá com a Kagura hihihi.**

**Enquanto eles se enroscavam**

**Em cima da arvore sagrada.**

**Inuyasha:Kagome olha só um negocio.**

**Kagome: O que?**

**Kagome olhou para a direção que Inuyasha apontava, e se surpreendeu ao ver a vista.**

**Kagome: Da pra ver todos eles daqui,Vamos sair daqui eles não vão gostar que a gente fique aqui.Disse saindo do lugar.**

**Inuyasha: Eles não vão ficar sabendo.Disse sem fazer nenhuma questão em se levantar.**

**Kagome:Qual primeiro?**

**Inuyasha:Todos.Falou como uma criança, mais nos sabemos que de criança ele não tem nada.Depois de 45 minutos inuyasha resolveu falar.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome bem que a gente podia fazer também né?**

**Kagome: Corradíssima Inuyasha o que vc esta querendo dizer?**

**Inuyasha foi se aproximando do rosto de Kagome beijando-na ferozmente,Kagome retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo fervor.**

**Inuyasha: Acho que vc sabe quem nos vamos imitar?**

**Kagome se fez de santa e perguntou:**

**Kagome: Não sei Inuyasha quem?**

**Inuyasha: O Sesshoumaru.**

**Kagome: Mais o Sesshoumaru esta no riu com a Kagura.**

**Inuyasha: E nós dois vamos para sua era.**

**Kagome: Minha era...Minha era...A meu deu inuyasha vamos ter que deixar para depois agora eles já terminaram vamos descer eu tenho que voltar para minha era e uhmm...**

**Inuyasha beijou Kagome docemente fazendo a garota se derreter e não o impedir de fazer o que queria.Inuyasha desceu suas mãos para as costas da garota acariciando-na.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha e serio eu tenho que descer e falar com eles para nos irmos passar as férias no Havaí( Sabe é tipo quando pobre fica rico não sabe o que fazer com o dinheiro e acabe gastando em viagens casas e carros.).**

**Inuyasha: Mais Kagome vc não pode me deixar neste estado.Fala indiguinado.**

**Kagome: Eu prometo que vc terá o que quer mais espera um pouquinho.**

**Inuyasha: Esta bem. A pegou no colo e pulou para onde estava Mirok e Sango:**

**Sango: Inuyasha, Kagome o que estão fazendo aqui não era para vcs estarem cansados dormindo na arvore sagrada juntinhoscochichoAcorda Mirok.**

**Inuyasha: Não eu e a Kagome somos forte.**

**Kagome: O que esta dizendo vc ficou enrolando e nos nem fizemos nada. Ò.ó**

**Inuyasha: Vontade não faltou. **

**Mirok: Falando enquanto dormia Sexo anal com a Kagome,Sexo oral com a Sango, Sexo Selvagem com a kagura.Bem na hora que ele disse isso Sesshoumaru e kagura chegaram.E por fim sexo Animal com a Kikio.A esse ponto Narak já estava la com a Kikio.**

**Sesshoumaru: Acorda ele Sango eu quero que ele sinta dor quando eu quebrar os ossos dele.Disse estralando os dedos.**

**Inuyasha: Eu vou acabar com esse filho da mãe.**

**Narak: To dentro.**

**Kagome: Calma ele e nosso amigo.**

**Kagura: Bem vamos ter que levar flores pro tumulo dele.**

**Kikio: Vcs não precisam levar a serio e só um sonho isso nunca vai acontecer.**

**Narak: Vc me convenceu amor eu não vou mais matar ele mais deixa eu quebrar três costela dele.**

**Kikio: Duas.**

**Sango: Vcs esqueceram que ele é meu namorado?**

**Mirok: Se espreguiçando Oi pessoal eu tive um sonho maravilhoso...O que ouve que cara são essas?**

**Sango: Corre Mirok.**

**Mirok: Por que?**

**Sesshoumaru: Por que nos vamos acabar com a sua raça.**

**Sango: CORRE!**

**Mirok: Sango...**

**Sango: NÃO MACHUQUEM ELE MUITO.**

**Kagome: Que horror Sango ele, mais bem que ele mereceu mais não acha que eles não tinham que explicar porque vão bater nele?**

**Kagura: Pobrezinho vc o deixou carente?**

**Kikio: Vc não fez nada com ele Sango?**

**Kagome: Eu e o Inuyasha não fizemos nada e ele não ficou assim.**

**Sango: Claro que fizemos.**

**Mirok: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!**

**Garotas: Coitadinho.**

**Depois de Sango terminar os curativos do Mirok, Kagome finalmente se deu conta de que quase se atrasou:**

**Kagome: Gente vc gostariam de ir para minha era comigo?**

**Todos menos inuyasha:SIM!**

**Inuyasha: NÃO!**

**Kagome: Por que não inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Vc ainda pergunta toda a vez que eu vou para sua era eu fico plantado te esperando e quando vc chega diz que tem que estudar e quando acaba de estudar diz que ta cansada de mais pra mim.(Vcs perceberam que não tem nenhuma virgula na fala do Inu.)**

**Kagome: Inuyasha não era pra dizer isso.Diz socando as costas do Meio Yokai.Mais agora eu vou ter tempo pra vc pois eu estou de férias e a gente vai no Havaí por que minha mãe ganhou na loteria.**

**Mirok: A já entendi e o que se faz quando pobre fica rico,não sabe com o que gastar e vai viajar pro Havaí!**

**Kagome: Cala boca Mirok.Soca a cabeça dele e este cai em consciente por causa dos ferimentos.Desculpa Mirok eu esqueci.**

**Kikio: Por acaso e sega ou só se faz de sega o garoto ta todo emfaichado e vc diz que esqueceu que ele tava machucado.**

**Kagome: Chega de lenga Lenga e vamos logo Sim ou Não.**

**Todos e ate o Inuyasha: SIM!**

**Kagome: Por que mudou de idéia Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Por que tá perguntando isso vc não queria que eu mudasse de idéia?**

**Kagome: Claro, mais por que mudou de Idea?**

**Kagura: CHEGA. Todos olham para ela e ela continua.SABEM QUANTAS VEZES EU OUVI A PALAVRA IDEIA 2.**

**Narak: Uei eu pensei que eram três?**

**Sesshoumaru: Seriam três se a Kagome tivesse falado IDEIA e não IDEA.Ele defendeu sua namorada e enfatizou as palavras para que todos visem o obvio.**

**Tamires Lee: Que bagunça e essa era para vcs estarem pulando o poço.**

**Sesshoumaru: IIII gente e a autoracochichobocó.**

**Tamires Lee: Eu ouvi isso Sesshoumaru Ò.Ó**

**Mirok: Sesshoumaru , não chateia a nossa linda, maravilhosa e inteligente autora.**

**Inuyasha: E safada.**

**Tamires Lee: O QUE?**

**Tamires Lee: Por que disse isso Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Vc ainda pergunta eu e a Kagome ficamos assistindo...**

**Kagome o cala, depois teria uma conversa sobre isso.**

**Kikio: Isso mesmo na minha sena com o narak vc me fez eu parecer uma vadia.**

**Tamires Lee: Mais Kikio admita na frente de todos que a idéia da toalha foi sua.**

**Todos:O que?**

**Mirok:Eu gostei.Este desmaia novamente depois de ter recebido socos de Sango e Narak.**

**Kikio: Eu admito, mais era só par provocar o Narak.**

**Tamires Lee: Não Minta.**

**Kikio: Ta bom era para provocar todos os garotos.**

**Garotas: Vadia cochicho**

**Tamires Lee: Não me azucrinem e vão trabalhar por que eu não pago vc para vcs ficarem fazendo o Mirok desmaiar.**

**Sango:Vc não nos paga mesmo.**

**Kagura:Vamos fazer uma greve ABAIXO AS AUTORAS QUE NÃO ESCREVEM OS MOMENTOS HENTAIS MEUS E DO SESSHOUMARU.**

**Sesshoumaru:Kagura foi eu que pedi pra ela não escrever.**

**Kagura:Ta então ABAIXO A AUTORA QUE FAZ SÓ A MAE DA KAGOME GANHAR NA LOTERIA.**

**Tamires Lee:Vamos negociar...**

**Será que eu vou conseguir fazer com que eles trabalhem de graça para mim? Será que eu vou conseguir escrever um hentai da Kagura o do Sesshoumaru? Será que a Kagome vai dar o que o Inuyasha quer? Será que eu vou deixar de ser idiota?**

**Continua... **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo ele ta curto, mais e que eu fiquei com preguiça escrevendo pó três dias só aquele hentai lá de cima e isso que aquilo ficou um caco.!BJS!**


	2. Enrrolados na chegada

**Respondendo o questionário:**

**Sim eu chantagiei o Inuyasha com a condição de que ele trabalhasse e eu dava ramen pra ele, e já que ele e o principal ele aceitou. Sim eu tenho um plano pra conseguir gravar o hentai da Kagura e do Sesshy aguardem. Não tão sedo eu acho. Deixar de ser idiota para mim vai ser difícil mais eu consigo.**

**Agora a fic:**

Kagura: Vamos fazer uma greve ABAIXO AS AUTORAS QUE NÃO ESCREVEM OS MOMENTOS HENTAIS MEUS E DO SESSHOUMARU.

**Sesshoumaru: Kagura foi eu que pedi pra ela não escrever.**

**Kagura: Ta então ABAIXO A AUTORA QUE FAZ SÓ A MAE DA KAGOME GANHAR NA LOTERIA.**

**Tamires Lee: Vamos negociar...**

Tamires Lee: Inuyasha já que vc é o protagonista do anime venha para minha sala de reuniões. Disse indo sentar em uma pedra.

**Inuyasha: E onde é sua sala de reuniões?**

**Tamires Lee: Aqui oras.**

**Sesshoumaru: O Inuyasha vai fazer cagada já to vendo tudo.**

**Kagura: O anime deveria se chamar Sesshoumaru.**

**Kagome: Nem pensar Inuyasha fica bem melhor.**

**Kikio: Por que eu e o Narak temos que ser antagonistas?**

**Todos menos Narak e Kikio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Narak: Do que estão rindo seus ignorantes vão dizer que não sabem o que é antagonista? **

**Todos menos Narak e Kikio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Kikio e Narak: Estamos rodeados de idiotas.**

**Enquanto isso na minha pedra, quer dizer escritório.**

**Inuyasha: Nós vamos querer salário de 1.500 yenes.**

**Tamires Lee: Perai, vcs estão trabalhando para uma Brasileira então vou pagar com dinheiro Brasileiro.**

**Inuyasha: Droga daí vai ser muito pouco, então queremos sestas básica, tratamento dentário, médicos de plantão caso a gente se machuque, casa no Havaí já que vamos pra l�, e que eu seja sempre o mais inteligente, bonito, e que a Kagome seja sempre feliz ao meu lado.**

**Tamires Lee: Perai de novo, isso é muito ta achando que eu tenho cara do que de rica se eu fosse rica teria um escritório e não teria que comer ramen todo o dia.**

**Inuyasha: Uhm ramen... **

**Tamires Lee: Inuyasha que tal se eu pagar vcs com uma caixa de ramen para cada um todo mês e duas pra vc.**

**Inuyasha: É uma tentadora proposta, espera que eu vou perguntar. Levantou-se para ir perguntar mais eu segurei a sua mão ele se virou pra mim com um olhar charmoso e eu corei.(gente eu tinha que tirar minha casquinha.)**

**Tamires Lee: Inuyasha se vc ir perguntar eles vão dizer que não daí vc vai ficar sem ramen. Fazendo pose de dramática.**

**Inuyasha: Sem ramen?**

**Tamires Lee: É um pena mesmo Inuyasha vc sem ramen. Disse triste .**

**Inuyasha agarrou minha mão de novo, e eu corei:**

**Inuyasha: Eu aceito.**

**Tamires Lee: Esta bem agora, SEU CACHORRO SARNETO VOUTE AO TRABALHO.**

**Inuyasha: Sim senhora autora. Saiu com o rabinho entre as pernas.**

**Tamires Lee: Eu sou d+.**

**Sesshoumaru: E então Inuyasha quanto ela vai nos pagar.**

**Inuyasha: Com cachas de ramen. Contou Feliz**

**Todos menos o Inu: O QUE?**

**Inuyasha: Melhor eu me mandar. Correu e pulou o poço, Kagome deu fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas para Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Sango e Mirok, não deu para Narak e Kikio porque o Narak tinha uns Monte e a Kikio podia pegar com ele. Eles pularam o poço todos ficaram boquiabertos menos Kagome é claro. Chegando lá a Kagome disse:**

**Kagome:** **Tadaima!**

**Mãe da Kagome:** **Domo Kagome, vc quase se atrasou sua mala esta encima da sua cama vamos indo vovô.**

**Kagome: Sim mamãe estou indo, vem junto Inuyasha.**

**Todos ficaram olhando os dois subirem correndo ate a mãe de Kagome falar:**

**Mãe da Kagome: Ó que falta de educação a minha, não me apresentei, meu nome é Aíka e o de vcs?**

**Sesshoumaru: Eu sou Sesshoumaru o mais velho e responsável do grupo, e esta. Apontou com dedo para Kagura. É Kagura minha namorada. A abraçou pela cintura possesivamente Kagura corou com o modo que o namorado a abraçava.**

**Kagura: Olá. Disse sorrindo.**

**Narak: Oi, eu sou Narak, eu sei meu nome é esquisitão mais não tanto quanto eu. Riu e tbm abraçou a namorada. Esta é minha namorada Kikio, ela não é linda. Sorriu se vangloriando por sua namorada ser linda.**

**Aíka: Certamente que é linda. Disse tbm sorrindo.**

**Kikio: Obrigada, aos dois e oi. Disse sem graça.**

**Mirok: Meu nome é Mirok, muito prazer em te conhecer esta é Sango.**

**Sango: Olá Senhora.**

**Souta: Por que a mana e o Irmão cachorro tão demorando?**

**Vovô: O que essa menina tá fazendo com o Inuyasha que esta demorando?**

**Aíka: Vovô não fale assim da Kagome ela é uma boa garota. Nisso se ouve um grito de Kagome:**

**Kagome: SENTA!**

**Logo vêem a silhueta de Kagome descendo a escada e logo atras Inuyasha carregando as malas da garota.**

**Sesshoumaru: Vc também irmão?**

**Inuyasha: Sim i.i**

**Narak: Coitado.**

**Souta: Vc irmão flufy, é irmão do homem cachorro?**

**Sesshoumaru: Do que vc me chamou:**

**Narak, Inuyasha e Mirok: Flufy hahahahaha!**

**Kagome: Do que eles estão falando?**

**Kikio: Sei lá eu não sou adivinha.**

**Sango: Oia os papo.**

**Kagura: Tem franguinho na panela. Nesse instante todos no cômodo olharam para ela com cara de O QUE?**

**Kagura: O que foi por quie estão me olhando assim?**

**Sesshoumaru: O que vc estava cantando meu amor?**

**Kagura: Tem franguinho na panela. Cantou.**

**Inuyasha: É a revolução das mulheres neoroticas. Gritou**

**Garotas: O QUE?**

**Narak: Nada garotas ele só estava falando de uma coisa que leu numa revista.**

**Garotas: A ta.**

**Mirok: Tontas. Falou Baixinho.**

**Garotas: Nós ouvimos isso.**

**Sango: Vamos ver quem é tonta. Da um tapa no mirok.**

**Aíka: Vamos então gente. **

**No Aéreo porto **

**Sango: Gente este lugar é enorme. Girou olhando para os lados como uma criancinha de 5 anos.**

**Sesshoumaru: É mesmo.**

**Inuyasha: O que é aquilo?**

**Todos olham na direção apontada por Inuyasha.**

**Kagome: É um avião.**

**Kikio: Grande explicação ��**

**Narak: Kikio. Repreendeu.**

**Vovô: Um avião gente, ele se chama avião não da pra imaginar o por quê?**

**Todos da era feudal: Não**

**Aíka: Vovô mais paciência, um AVIÃO voa pelos ares levando certa quantidade de pessoas, entenderam.**

**Todos da era feudal: Não.**

**Voz: Passageiros do vôo 5330 por favor embarquem , estaremos decolando em uma hora.(sei lá em quanto tempo um avião decola eu nunca voei se alguém souber me avisa.)**

**Souta: Esta na hora de ir mamãe?**

**Aíka: Sim querido peguem suas coisas e vamos revisar. **

**Depois de 25 minutos todos viram que estava tudo serto,(tudo certo menos a palavra certo dããã.) mais de repente alguém estragou a harmonia:**

**Kagura: CADE!**

**Sesshoumaru: Cadê o que amor?**

**Kagura: CADE!**

**Inuyasha: Cadê, não é um site de busca?**

**Kagome: É sim meu amor.**

**Todos: CADE O QUE?**

**Kagura: CADE, MINHA PENA.**

**Sesshoumaru: Eu e o meu irmão Idiota vamos farejar para vc, agora se acalme.**

**Inuyasha: Eu não disse que ia.**

**Então novamente Kagura abriu o berreiro.**

**Kagome: Então vc é o irmão idiota do Sesshoumaru Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Que pergunta besta Kagome, eu sou o único irmão que ele tem idiota ou não.**

**Kagome: Quieto.**

**Inuyasha: Mais credo quem é vc par...**

**Kagome: Senta!**

**Kikio: Vai logo Inuyasha essa kagura tem uma goela.**

**Inuyasha: Ta bom to indo.**

**Kagome abaixou a cabeça e pensou " Realmente ainda da pra ver que o amor do Inuyasha com a Kikio foi muito forte(ela pensou isso por que a kikio mandou e o inuyasha foi.), eles ainda tem um laço que os uni diferente de mim estou sempre irritada Inuyasha vai se cansar disso, eu sou muito má com ele, será que ele não sente raiva de mim quando eu digo senta? Será que Inuyasha ficou bravo por que nos não fizemos aquilo?Será que o que ele sente por mim é tão forte quanto o que ele sentiu ou ainda sente mesmo que lá no fundo pela Kikio?" de repente acorda sentindo ser sacudida ela levanta a cabeça e vê os olhos que mais ama no mundo olhos dourados maravilhosos mais desviando dos olhos olha para o topo da cabeça, e não vê as lindas orelhinhas do seu amado inuyasha, ela souta um grito empurrando a pessoa na frente dela que cai sentada.**

**Kagome: Sesshoumaru, o que vc estava fazendo?**

**Sesshoumaru: Que isso garota sou totalmente fiel ao amor da minha vida a Kagura, eu estava só te acordando do seu transe mental.**

**Kagura: Eu já achei minha pena Kagome.**

**Kagome: E cadê os outros?**

**Sesshoumaru: Eles foram ao banheiro e já voltam.**

**Kagome: A obrigada.**

**Kagura: Sesshoumaru meu amor, pode ver se os outros estão vindo eu preciso falar com a Kagome.**

**Sesshoumaru: Certo.**

**Kagura: O que vc tem Kagome, vc não esta bem da pra ver pelos seus olhos.**

**Kagome: É que eu tava pensando se o Inuyasha ainda gosta mesmo que um pouco da Kikio.**

**Kagura: Kagome isso é idiotice, ele te ama todos sabemos que ele amou muito a Kikio mais o que ouve entre eles terminou a Kikio ama muito o Narak, e o Inuyasha ama muito vc.**

**Kagome: Obrigado Kagura acho só precisava falar com uma amiga.**

**Kagura: É sempre bom ajudar.**

**Nisso todos chegam Kagome ageita a cara e Kagura sorri :**

**Aíka: Bem estão todos aqui então vamos embarcar.**

**Todos entram no avião só que os lugares não eram bem como eles imaginavam. A ordem foi a seguinte; Kagome e Souta; Sango e Kikio; Aíka e Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru e Narak; mirok e Vovô(sei lá o nome do veio então vai este mesmo.)**

**Aíka: Kagome quer trocar de lugar pare que eu possa cuidar do Souta daí vc senta do lado do Inuyasha.**

**Kagome: Ta bom mamãe.**

**Inuyasha estava indiferente ao que acontecia deu espaço com as pernas para que a mãe da garota passa-se e deu novamente espaço com as pernas para que Kagome passa-se esta pensou em puxar conversa mais viu o meio-Yokai olhar fixo para uma direção com um olhar bobo apaixonado, ela olhou para o lugar que Inuyasha olhava e se aliviou ao ver que era só comida.**

**Kagome: "O que deu em mim ele nunca iria me trair, ele me falaria antes, ai por que eu to pensando estas coisas o Inuyasha já esqueceu a Kikio, foi o que ele me disse quando nos declaramos. **

**#Flash Black#**

**Inuyasha, vinha triste não via Kagome a um mês e se sentia culpado,por brigar com ela.**

**Inuyasha: "Eu iria busca-la se ela não tivesse lacrado o poço com aquelas malditas flechas."**

**Estava caminhando de cabeça baixa quando levantou viu o poço come ossos e nele Kagome a mulher que ama sentada, ela vira o rosto para ele olhando em seus olhos, mostrando sua tristeza, com o sol reluzindo seu rosto o vento acariciava seus cabelos, foi quando ela balbuciou seu nome: **

**Kagome: Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome eu. Ele estava desesperado "será que ela só veio me dizer adeus."**

**Kagome: Não precisa me dizer eu sei que vc fez sua escolha e sei qual foi e faço questão de não modifica-la só me deixe ficar ao seu lado por que eu te amo,inuyasha.Abaixa a cabeça sentindo as lagrimas virem com a reação de espanto dele.Sua franja esconde seus olhos, o sol no céu aos poucos ia sumindo dando espaço para nuvens de tempestade.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome se sabe minha escolha por que esta chorando?**

**Kagome: Eu sei que vc escolheu a Kikio sei que não deveria mais vir aqui só que eu não consigo, eu amo muito vc para ficar longe eu, não posso Inuyasha. Diz chorando silenciosamente. Kagome chorava nunca foi forte para estas coisas, sabia que ia acabar chorando na frente da única pessoa que não podia vela chorando.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, por favor, não chore, eu tbm amo vc.**

**Kagome: Não, esta falando isso só para eu parar de chorar né?**

**Inuyasha: Claro que não, eu sei que é difícil entender mais a algum tempo eu e a Kikio estávamos nos encontrando para ela conseguir namorar o Narak, faz tempo que não estamos mais juntos, nos percebemos que não nos amávamos mais como antes, hoje eu sei que amo outra pessoa, hoje tbm sei que essa pessoa me ama e isso é muito importante para mim, essa pessoa chorou por mim varias vezes, se sacrifica por mim, morreria por mim como eu por ela, essa pessoa é vc Kagome.**

**Kagome: INUYASHA. O abraça chorando muito.Nisso começa a cair uma chuva muito forte cobrindo os dois com seu manto celestial, levando junto com sigo as lagrimas de um amor não correspondido.**

**Inuyasha: Por favor, Kagome pare de chorar.Inuyasha agora sorria estava feliz mesmo que a garota chorasse mais ele sentia que o que ela sintia não era mais tristeza.**

**Kagome: Eu não consigo, do mesmo jeito que nunca vou deixar de te amar Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Eu tbm não vou deixar de te amar.**

**Kagome: Mais vc esqueceu assim do nada da Kikio?Disse com medo de que acontece o mesmo com ela.**

**Inuyasha: Não, foi aos poucos, eu esqueci dela agora quem mora no meu coração é vc Kagome: Ele a pega no colo e sai da chuva ninguém queria ficar resfriado, mais era tarde e Kagome avia pego um resfriado.**

**#Fim do flash Black#**

**Foi pensando nisso que Kagome adormeceu.**

**Inuyasha: "O que será que a Kagome tem ela ta tão estranha nem conversar comigo conversou, será que ela esta brava comigo? Mais eu não fiz nada, Será que eu fiz alguma coisa? Acho que é grave para ela não querer conversar comigo." Pensava nisso olhando fixamente para a garota adormecida ao seu lado. "Eu queria que vc soubesse que eu adoro seu jeito de sorrir, ela só deve estar cansada, ela dorme tão bem sem preocupações."**

**Inuyasha: Durma bem minha querida. **

**Kagome: Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: O que, ela esta sonhando comigo. Quando Kagome falou todos olharam interessados no que a garota falava.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha por quê?**

**Inuyasha: Por que o que Kagome.**

**Kagome começou a ficar pálida e começou a suar frio.**

**Aíka: O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COM ELA?**

**Inuyasha: Eu não sei.**

**Mirok: ZZZZ**

**Sesshoumaru: Acorda ela seu panaca.**

**Inuyasha: Ta. Começou a sacudir Kagome levemente chamando seu nome, a garota continuava sem reação e cada vez mais pálida.**

**Inuyasha: Ela não ta acordando. Levantou a cabeça da garota para ver se ela acordava, mais a garota continuava inerte.**

**Aíka: Por favor, moça traz um copo com água rápido. Já que a moça tinha um copo ali pegou aquele mesmo, alcançando para Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha pegou o copo com presa tocando a água no rosto da colegial que levantou o rosto rápido assustada.**

**Kagome: O que esta acontecendo?**

**Sango: Vc tava tendo um pesadelo.**

**Kikio: Pesadelo com o Inuyasha.**

**Kagome ficou com os olhos sem cor só de lembrar do sonho, olhou para o lado e viu Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome vc esta bem?**

**Kagome nem disse nada somente beijou Inuyasha, um beijo de tirar o fôlego desfez o beijo e olhou para ele abrasando como se este fosse sumir.**

**Inuyasha: Nossa que beijão Kagome. A abraçou tbm.**

**Vovô: Que pouca vergonha é essa ai, seus caras de pau.**

**Aíka: Vovô, isso não tem nada de mais, como vc acha que nasceu das orações é que não foi.**

**Kikio, Sango e Sesshoumaru: QUE BEIJÃO.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha eu te amo.**

**Inuyasha: Eu tbm te amo Kagome, mais o que vc tem?**

**Kagome: Nada, foi só um sonho.**

**Inuyasha: Que bom eu fiquei preocupado.**

**Kagome encostou a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Bom Dia Kagome!**

**Kagome: O que, bom dia?**

**Mirok: Já é de manha Kagome.**

**Kagome: Nossa eu dormi então.**

**Aíka: Bem acho que já chegamos. Disse com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.**

**Sango: Acorda kikio nos chegamos.**

**Kikio: A o que.**

**Aíka: Vamos descer logo.**

**Desembarcando do avião eles se dirigiram para um hotel cinco estrelas, chamado Tetusaiga.**

**Sesshoumaru: Olha Inuyasha o nome desse lugar é o mesmo que da Tetusaiga.**

**Narak: é mesmo será que se a gente der a tetusaiga eles não dão o lugar para a gente ficar?**

**Aíka: Isso não sera necessário, pois eu tenho como pagar.**

**Inuyasha: Então vamos entrar.**

**Kagome: Vamos meninas escolher os quartos.**

**Sesshoumaru: Mais nós não podemos dormir por casal?**

**Todos: Ummmmmmm!**

**Kagura: Seus maliciosos, vcs entenderam o que ele quis dizer.**

**Aíka: Tudo bem escolham seus parceiros de quarto.**

**Sesshoumaru agarrou Kagura, Mirok agarrou Sango, Narak agarrou Kikio e Inuyasha e Kagome nem se mecheram estava um clima xarope entre os dois e estavam travados quando o comando era caricias de namorados.**

**Aíka: Ué Kagome vc e seu namorado não querem dormir no mesmo quarto?**

**Inuyasha ficou olhando interessado, como todos ali mais ele tinha um intere-se maior.**

**Kagome: É claro, mamãe mais achamos desnecessário o agarramento.**

**Inuyasha: Ufas. Falou baixinho apenas pra ele ouvir se esquecendo dos potentes ouvidos do irmão.**

**Continua...**

**O que sera que esta acontecendo com Kagome e Inuyasha? O meu ibope vai subir ou eu terei que ser despedida?Sera que Sesshoumaru esta com os nervos a flor da pele?A Kagura bebeu água do parto quando nasceu para ser tão errada?O Inuyasha é algum tipo de idiota, que não obedece à namorada mais a ex namorada sim?**

**Isso vc só vais saber se ler o próximo e eletrizante capitulo de Mad Maria, O que quer dizer Inuyasha num Show de rock.**

**Me empolguei**


	3. Esse é so o primeiro dia

_**Um Inesquecivel verão**_

* * *

O que sera que esta acontecendo com Kagome e Inuyasha? O meu ibope vai subir ou eu terei que ser despedida?Sera que Sesshoumaru esta com os nervos a flor da pele?A Kagura bebeu água do parto quando nasceu para ser tão errada?O Inuyasha é algum tipo de idiota, que não obedece à namorada mais a ex namorada sim?

Isso vc só vais saber se ler o próximo e eletrizante capitulo de Mad Maria, O que quer dizer Inuyasha num Show de rock.Empolguei-me

**Desculpem-me **o nome da fic era para ser** Um inesquecível Verão, **no lugar de** Inuyasha Num Show de Rock. **

**Respondendo o questionário:**

**Bem a Kagome ta passando por uma fase que vc sente ciúmes ate se uma garota respirar perto do seu namorado. E bem com certeza se meu ibope não subir terei que deletar a fic, e isso vc decidem depois de lerem (em outras palavras comentando; Sim eu tbm sou conhecida por chantagista, salafraia, tranbiqueira, Maria mole hehe.). Não Sesshoumaru não esta com os nervos a flor da pele a penas ficou sem sexo por 36 horas. O pessoal do hospital em que a kagura nasceu não quis me dizer se ela bebeu ou não água do parto mais me afirmaram que a mãe da garota a deixava cair e bater a cabeça no piso muitas vezes. Bem o Inuyasha é o tipo de idiota que obedece a ex. Namorada, mais esperem a ate a Kagome descobrir.**

**Agora a Fic:**

Aíka: Ué Kagome vc e seu namorado não querem dormir no mesmo quarto?

Inuyasha ficou olhando interessado, como todos ali mais, ele tinha um intere-se maior.

Kagome: É claro, mamãe mais achamos desnecessário o agarramento.

Inuyasha: Ufas. Falou baixinho apenas pra ele ouvir se esquecendo dos potentes ouvidos do irmão.

Sesshoumaru ouviu o irmão cochichar algo como um alivio, então sem esperar ninguém agarrou o irmão pelo braço e o arrastou ate um canto sem ninguém se dar conta:

Sesshoumaru: Vamos Inuyasha me fala o que ta acontecendo entre vc e sua namorada?

Inuyasha: Eu não sei Sesshoumaru, ela ta tão estranha.

Sesshoumaru: Bem vc quer eu te ajude a descobrir?

Inuyasha: Ué pensei que vc me odiasse?

Sesshoumaru: Que isso irmão eu só fazia aquilo pra te irritar. Disse sorrindo amarelo.

Sesshoumaru: Quer ou não?

Inuyasha: Eu... Não.

Kagura: Vamos Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: Vc que sabe. Disse indo ao encontro da namorada e a beijando.

Inuyasha ficou um tempo parado olhando kagome conversar sobre assuntos fora de seu mundo com Sango. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo Inuyasha chegou em Kagome, e selou seus lábios sorrindo triste para ela, o que a preocupou, enquanto seus amigos entravam nos quartos, os dois iam dar uma volta pelo pátio do condomínio:

Kagome: Inuyasha, o que vc tem, eu sei ta um clima chato entre a gente mais por quê?

Inuyasha: Eu não sei vc ta bem?

Kagome: Eu to deve ser bobera nossa ou... O amor ta esfriando. Disse triste.

Inuyasha: Eu posso fazer nossa temperatura subir rapidinho. Disse abraçando a garota pela cintura e beijando o pescoço dela, kagome estava experimentando sensações nunca sentidas antes.

Kagome: INUYASHA... Para aqui não. Disse ao pé do ouvido do rapaz o que fez com que ele fervesse.

Inuyasha: Kagome vamos, por favor.

Kagome o empurrou e o olhou nunca imaginou que faria isso com um rapaz.

Enquanto Isso+

Da janela podiam-se ver claramente dois namorados que se agarravam prontos para fazer amor ali mesmo, a garota bufou pensando o porquê de seu namorado não ser assim, ela solta um suspiro cansado e olha para o rapaz loiro deitado na sua cama:

Desconhecida: Dormiu. Volta a suspirar deitando-se ao lado do rapaz e ficando de costas para ele. Dormindo profundamente.

Enquanto Isso+

Sesshoumaru ria, é o irmão não precisava mesmo da sua ajuda podia resolver as coisas sozinho:

Kagura: Sesshy, meu amor vc não vem dormir. Disse se deitando pelada sem que o garoto notasse e se cobrindo ate o pescoço.

Sesshoumaru: Já estou indo querida. Disse voltando a olhar o irmão que agora brincava com Kagome de "pega-pega" (literalmente, vc entende né pega-pega ali pega-pega lá.).

Sesshoumaru foi ate o banheiro da suíte tomou um banho e se perfumou nem sabia o que era aquilo mais adorou o cheiro.

Foi em direção à cama, e se deitou quando abraçou a namorada percebeu que esta estava nua e...

Sesshoumaru: Tamires sai de baixo da cama agora, o que eu disse sobre escrever meus momentos privados?

Tamires Lee: Desculpa Sesshoumaru, que sem graça que vc é. Digo saindo de baixo da cama, mais "Sem querer" deixando o gravador.

Sesshoumaru: Tchauzinho Tamires, que agora eu vou me divertir.

Tamires Lee: Tchauzinho Sesshoumaru. Digo com um sorriso maléfico, saindo do quarto e indo para o quarto da Sango e do Mirok.

Enquanto Isso+

Inuyasha: Kagome, a gente vai subir ou não?

Kagome: Sim. Disse Segurando a mão do garoto e correndo para a escada, parou na recepção, e pegou sua chave. Correram procurando o quarto (que pressa isso tem que ser feito com calma em outras palavras hormônios hehe.).

Enquanto Isso+

Aika: Vovó eu troce uns tapadores de ouvido. Disse entregando para o velho, que esta com souta no colo ninando o menino sonolento.

Vovó: Para que?

Aika: Ora para não ouvir os gritos.

Vovó: Que gritos.

Aika: Só gritos papai, agora eu vou levar o souta que já ta com sono pro meu quarto ele vai dormir comigo. Disse pegando o garoto e indo embora.

Vovô: Eu acho que não deveria ter batido a cabeça dela tão forte quando ela era criança.

Enquanto Isso+

Sesshoumaru chegou mais perto de Kagura, esta sentiu isso e se virou para o namorado.

Kagura: pensei que nem tinha percebido.

Sesshoumaru: Mais é claro que eu percebi, e então... Sorriu maliciosamente.

Kagura empurrou o peito do homem ao seu lado, deitando-o na cama deu um beijo nele.

Sesshoumaru a colocou por cima de si, segurou as costas dela acariciando-a se sento com ela no seu colo e a abraçou.

Sesshoumaru: Kagura eu te amo.

Kagura: Eu sei, eu também te amo.

Sesshoumaru: Eu sei. Sorriu e a beijou feroz, a mulher sentada no seu colo estava com os peitos encostados ao seu tórax, e isso simplesmente o deixa louco e cada vez mais excitado. Sesshoumaru, a colocou na cama e deu beijos em seu pescoço, logo descendo para os seios, enquanto beijava um, suas mãos passeavam pelas costas da mulher (Quantas costas a Kagura tem?), Levantou a cabeça quando ela abaixou suas mãos ao membro rígido dele, a mulher começou a fazer movimentos frenéticos e rápidos, para cima e para baixo ele por sua vez gruía de prazer e agonia, sentia se voando ou ate melhor que isso, ele penetra dois dedos na feminilidade dela fazendo também movimentos frenéticos e contínuos, fazendo a mulher suar, se beijaram novamente cada vez mais intensamente, se abraçaram e se beijaram, fazendo com que o auto-controle se tornasse pó. Kagura ajudou Sesshoumaru tirar seu short (Lembre-se ele avia ido tomar banho), Sesshoumaru pegou Kagura pela cintura e a ajeita na cama se colocando por cima dela se ajeitando em suas pernas, a olhou e a beijou ferozmente, penetrou-a sem dó nenhum fazendo a mulher gritar de prazer, quem precisa de dó, já era dele mesmo, Sesshoumaru fazendo movimentos rápidos e precisos, fez a mulher chegar a orgasmo e ao perceber ejaculou dentro da mesma.

Kagura se deitou e ele saiu de dentro dela.

Sesshoumaru: Não sei se vou agüentar ficar sem fazer isso com você, por três meses.Disse sonolento.

Kagura: Por que temos que esperar três meses?

Sesshoumaru: Por que eu acabo de te engravidar.

Kagura: O QUE?

Sesshoumaru: Isso mesmo nós vamos ser pais.Disse sorrindo já de olhos fechados.

Kagura: Mais eu sou nova de mais pra isso.

Sesshoumaru: Fez a merda, agüenta o cheiro. Disse rindo e logo depois a abraçando e caindo no sono.

Kagura: Meu amor boa noite.

Enquanto Isso+

Kagome entrou e viu o quarto ele era lindo correu e pulou na cama macia deixando Inuyasha para traz e cada vez mais abobado que se segurava para não agarra-la e faze-la dele a força.

Kagome: Esse quarto não é lindo Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se aproximou dela segurou o rosto da garota entre as mãos e encostou os narizes e disse:

Inuyasha: Não tão lindo quanto vc Kagome eu te amo. Beijou e esta não fez objeção apenas se deixou levar pelas caricias dele que a faziam sentir uma sensação indescritível, Kagome esta impressionada como Inuyasha era romântico queria que aquilo durasse para sempre mais Inuyasha desfez o beijo para olhá-la.

Kagome: Eu também te amo Inuyasha. O beijou, muito doce fazendo inuyasha se derreter e tirar a camisa, kagome espantada desfaz o beijo:

Kagome: O que esta fazendo?

Diz não conseguindo desviar os olhos do corpo do rapaz.

Inuyasha: Ora ficar perto de vc, me faz calor quer que eu faça o que?

Kagome: Mais desse jeito vc vai acabar pelado. Disse corada e espantada com a calma na voz do garoto.

Inuyasha: E o que tem de mal nisso?

Kagome: Ora eu sou uma jovem religiosa isso tem muito mal sim.Kagome se levantou e pegou uma toalha indo em direção a suíte do quarto.

Inuyasha: Aonde vc vai?

Kagome: Tomar um banho. Respondeu abrindo a porta e entrando.

Inuyasha gritou da cama.

Inuyasha: POSSO IR COM VC?

Ele sabia exatamente o que ela iria dizer SENTA com certeza.

Kagome: PODE. Afirmou. Inuyasha se espantou mais logo se levantou num pulo e pegou uma toalha para si entrando no banheiro vendo a garota que ama na banheira (Sabe Aquelas enormes que cabe mais de uma pessoa.) Sorriu ao ver a garota envergonhada com a situação, ele também estava não podia negar mais ela estava mais.

Kagome: É um pouco constrangedor.

Inuyasha já sem roupa e entrando na banheira chega perto de kagome e diz:

Inuyasha: Não Kagome, pelo contrario vc não vê isso é lindo, isso mostra o quanto nós nos amamos e mostra que nós seremos um do outro para sempre, é tudo que eu posso dizer.

Kagome: Estou só um pouco tensa não ligue. Inuyasha a Beijou mostrando pra ela que não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Kagome, não sabia o que fazer então fechou os olhos e deixou que o coração a guia-se. Inuyasha apertou o corpo nu de kagome contra o seu beijando-a avidamente, depois desceu com sua boca para o pescoço da garota fazendo esta contorcer seu corpo contra o do rapaz, inuyasha adorava aquilo era como estar caminhando sobre nuvens. Kagome o abraçou pelo pescoço sem quere este ato fez com que a garota, colocasse os seios na cara dele este viu isso e sugou um dos seios dela segurando gentilmente a cintura dela ele a pos em seu colo e começou a beijá-la por todo o corpo.Kagome estava cada vez mais louca. Ele a olhou como se disse-se ' posso?':

Kagome: Não se preocupe, somente vá enfrente.

Inuyasha perdeu o controle de seu corpo e a penetrou levemente parou a ver que kagome estava com dor.

Inuyasha: Kagome eu te machuquei?

Kagome: Cala a boca e continua. Inuyasha a olhou estranhamente e continuou, logo kagome não se conteve somente com aquilo e pediu por mais Inuyasha mandando para o espaço a ultima gota de autocontrole fez a garota alcançar o céu.

Inuyasha: Mais já, eu estava somente começando.

Kagome: O que de novo?

Inuyasha: Vc terá que dar o Maximo de si para conseguir me satisfazer. Sorriu maliciosamente.

Kagome: Não me subestime Inuyasha. E os dois alcançaram o céu cinco vezes ate Kagome não se agüentar em pé. Inuyasha a levou para a cama e logo depois dormiu.

O sol não aparecia mais o cel azul e o calor mostrava sua presença, logo os raios de sol começavam a entrar pela janela.

Desconhecida: O dia ta lindo, acorda Jean.(Nome estranho pra uma fic de japonês, não é que eles estão no Havaí lembra.);

Jean: O que foi fernandinha, o que foi que eu te fiz?

Fernanda: Nada, é isso vc não fez nada.

Jean: Vai dizer que ficou brava só por que eu dormi?

Fernanda: Não tem nada a ver com isso, deixa pra lá vamos tomar o café depois podemos ir à praia que tal?

Jean: Claro querida desde que vc não tente me matar afogado "ih pelo geito ela ta com vontade de me matar".

Fernanda: Jean fica quieto se não eu não espero pra chegar lá.Revirando os olhos.

Enquanto Isso+-+

Sango: BAKA!Gritava pela casa enquanto socava Mirok.

Mirok:

Inuyasha: Hei Calem a boca tem gente tentando dormir aqui.

Vizinho: Mais que (piiii) do (piiii), vcs não vão calar a boca, tem crianças dormindo.

Inuyasha: Nós sabemos vc. Respondeu.

Vizinho: Cale a boca, seu filho da (piiii).

Sango desceu de fininho com Mirok, para não ser metida na briga que ela mesma começou.

Após dez minutos de griteiro no corredor, o sindico apareceu e acabou com a briga Kagome Dormia como uma pedra.

Enquanto Isso+-+

Sesshoumaru acordou com poucos raios que entravam pela grande janela, olhou em volta e não viu kagura então levantou a procura da namorada.

Sesshoumaru: Kagura, cadê vc?

Kagura: Eu estou no banheiro só um pouquinho.

Sesshoumaru: Esta bem, não demora se não vou sentir saudades (eu sou totalmente fora do meu juízo, da onde o sesshy ia falar isso, credo que idiota.). Disse se sentando na cama.

Kagura: Ahhhhhh, que fofo. Disse histérica e totalmente retardada como sempre (Ta eu to louca pra ver alguém me xingar, só pra ganhar comentários).

Bem depois de um desastroso café da manha eles foram dar uma volta na praia.

Começando pelos meninos.

Os garotos vestiam sungas pretas (todos eles) e usavam óculos de sol também pretos.

As garotas.

As garotas vestiam biquínis pretos e tbm estavam com óculos de sol pretos(tão ligados no que ta rolando né?).

Todos na praia olhavam estranhamente estranho (que besta) para eles.

Eles se estalaram abaixo de algumas pedras o que dava uma sombra e fazia o local agradável.

Kagome: Que vento gostoso. Disse e Inuyasha fez cara de enciumado (Credo que besta quadrada.)

Inuyasha: Kagome eu achei que eu fosse gostoso. Kagome corou e todos riram.

Kikio: Narak passa bronzeador em mim?

Narak: Claro meu amor.

Sesshoumaru: Credo que mel.

Kagura: Olha quem ta falando, sabe pessoal esse daqui hoje de manha falou bem assim _não demora no banheiro se não vou sentir saudades, _depois vem falar que os outros que são um mel. Sesshoumaru ficou emburrado enquanto eles riam. 

Sango: O Mirok, da pra para de viajar e me ajudar com esse guarda sol(vamos dizer que eles estava embaixo das pedras só que tinha um pouco de sol onde sango e mirok estavam)?

Mirok: A por que eu pede pro Inuyasha?

Sango: AGORA!

Mirok: Ta bom (i.i). Disse indo de cabeça baixa em direção a namorada.

Inuyasha: Bem feito se fu(piiii) .

Kagome: INUYASHA QUE BOCA SUJA, SENTA!

Inuyasha: POR QUE FEZ ISSO K-CHAN?

Kagome: K...k-chan?

Inuyasha: É não precisa mais toda essa formalidade, por que nós fizemos...

Kagome: SENTA! Disse totalmente corada.

Todos: Fizeram o que?

Inuyasha: A nós fizemos...

Kagome: SENTA E NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR QUE NÓS FIZEMOS AMOR NA BANHEIRA. Gritou por impulso e neste momento toda a praia ficou em silencio e olhou para Kagome que se escondeu atrás das pedras.

Mirok: Inuyasha ta mais ligeiro que eu, eu e Sango dormimos a noite toda (i.i).

Inuyasha e Sango: NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS. Socaram a cabeça do Monge que começou a sangra e o sangue foi escorrendo ate o mar chamando dois tubarões machos (só não me pergunte como eu sabia que eram machos que eu não sei).

Kikio: Olha o que fizeram Inuyasha seu imbecil vai leva-lo ate um hospital.

Kagome: Inuyasha o que vc pensa que esta fazendo?

Inuyasha: Levando ele para o hospital. Falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Todos: O.O

Kagome: Vc não vai a kikio não manda em vc! Falou agarrando o braço do garoto.

Kikio: Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Disse tirando o óculos do rosto.

Kagome: Vc fique sabendo que vc não mando no **_MEU_** namorado, ta ligada. Disse se levantando, Sesshoumaru e Narak levavam o garoto para fazer uns curativos numa ambulância ali perto.

Kikio: Garota vc ta comprando briga vc acha que eu vou querer algo com a besta do seu namorado?

Inuyasha: Magoou (i.i).

Kagome: Quem ta comprando briga é vc, se quer levar uns esculachos pode vir que eu não tenho medo.

Sango avia ido junto com Sesshoumaru e Narak, e Kagura e Inuyasha estavam sentados comendo cachorro quente e Kagura estava tomando uma Teen (refrigerante de limão aromatizado artificialmente, hehehe).

Kikio: Vc vai ver sua mocreia. Partiu para cima de Kagome e as duas começaram a se bater ate que kagome olha pro lado e empurra Kikio.

Kagome: Sai minha briga não é mais com vc, sai de perto dele mocreia (Eu não falei que ela tava com ciúmes).

Kagura: Eu?

Kagome nem esperou pulou para cima de kagura e quando os outros estavam voltando seguraram Kagome, já que Inuyasha avia sido nocauteado.

Depois disso levaram Kikio e Kagura, para Fazerem curativos no rosto nos braços e no resto do corpo, depois disso voltaram para almoçar.

Kagura: O almoxo exta maravilhxo.

Kikio: Concordox comx vcx.

Kagome: Ai meninas me desculpem não sei o que deu em mim.

Todos: TPM

Kagome corou em quanto levava a comida a boca.

Inuyasha: Entãxi oxi quexi nóisxi vamosxi fazerxi?

Kagome: Talvez pode semos ir a um parque de divesão.

Sesshoumaru: quem sabe não ficamos dormindo a tarde inteira.

Narak: Boa quem quer ficar. E a maioria ganhou de novo.

...Continua

Será que Kagura, Inuyasha e Kikio vão voltar a falar direito? Será que irei escrever um capitulo que preste? Será que muitos personagens vão ficar sem fala? Será que a Kagura perdeu o Bebe, depois da Surra que levou da Kagome? Eu vou fechar a matraca?Será, Será, Será, Será, Será?

Isso vc so vai saber no próximo capitulo de Nazaré e as Tesouras.

Bjs

Comentários por Favor

Plese

Parte superior do formulário

Reviews

Parte inferior do formulário

Comentando os comentários.

**_CrisSaKura_** **Bem eu sei que eu demorei mais ta ai o capitulo novo espero que goste.**

Annye**Que bomque vc gostou da minha fic, continua lendo.**

**Bem acho que é so isso.**


	4. De alguma maneira nos vamos dançar

Será que Kagura, Inuyasha e Kikio vão voltar a falar direito? Será que irei escrever um capitulo que preste? Será que muitos personagens vão ficar sem fala? Será que a Kagura perdeu o Bebe, depois da Surra que levou da Kagome? Eu vou fechar a matraca?Será, Será, Será, Será, Será?

Isso vc só vai saber no próximo capitulo de Nazaré e as Tesouras.

**Respondendo o questionário:**

**Sim, Kagome se viu obrigada a pagar um tratamento dentário para o namorado e as amigas. Bem sei lá vcs quem sabem se o capitulo ta descente ou não. Vou tentar não deixar eles ficarem sem fala, mais meu repertorio ta acabando. Não Kagura não perdeu o bebe. Sim, irei fechar minha matraca now(agora).**

**T**odos estavam no quarto de kagome e Inuyasha, já que este era o maior. Kikio e kagura estavam deitadas na cama, pois ainda estavam doloridas.

Inuyasha e Kagome se amassavam num canto do quarto e mirok, sango e sesshoumaru estavam jogando strip-poker.

Inuyasha: Kagome eu te amo.

Kagome: Eu tbm te amo Inuyasha, agora que tal irmos jogar tbm?

Inuyasha: Não, vai que vc perde.

Kagome não deu ouvidos ao namorado e foi jogar tbm.

Logo todos estavam jogando ate Kagura e Kikio.

Kagome perdeu algumas vezes Ficando apenas de sutiã.

Sesshoumaru perdeu muitas vezes Ficando apenas de cueca.

E foi assim ate todos estarem completamente nus, e resolverem se vestir.

Depois de um tempo dormindo, já que esperavam Mirok o qual não aparecia.

Mirok: Pessoal! Encontrei o programa perfeito para todos. Gritou fazendo todos se levantarem.

Sesshoumaru: Cala a Boca que to no meu sono da beleza.

Inuyasha e Narak: Viado.

Sesshoumaru: Vcs não tem medo da morte?

Inuyasha e Narak: NÃO!

Sesshoumaru: Dão o cú pro elefante. Riu e as garotas o bateram por falar besteiras e os garotos ficam pasmos como Sesshoumaru era panaca.

Kagome: E afinal qual será este programa?

Mirok: É surpresa mais primeiro vc terá que levar Kagura, Kikio e Inuyasha para dar um jeito nos dentes.

Narak: Eu não to gostando nada disso, me diga monge aonde nós vamos?

Mirok: Já disse que é surpresa. Falou parecendo impaciente.

Sesshoumaru: Vamos olhar Tv enquanto eles não voltam, esta começando _Eu, a patroa e as crianças. _Falou alegre como se fosse a pessoa mais besta do mundo.

Narak e Mirok o olharam estranhamente e disseram juntos:

Narak e Mirok: A kagome também te bateu né?

-+Enquanto Isso+-+

Kagome: Pessoal, vcs esperam aqui que logo o doutor ira chamar vcs.Disse levantando do banco azul.

Sango: Eu vou ter que ficar aqui com eles?

Inuyasha: Kagome vx vai me deixar aqui xozinho?

Kagome: Não Inuyasha as garotas vão estar com vc.

Kagome: Não Sango, vc vai comigo.

Kikio e Kagura: Xim Kagome e Xangô.

Kagome sorriu para as duas, vendo elas sorrirem e alguns dentes não aparecerem. Pegou sango pela mão e saiu.

Kikio: Xerá que vai demorar?

Kagura: Não xei.Inuyasha coxilava (hehehe).

-+Enquanto Isso+-+

Narak: Huhuhu vc não é páreo para mim Mirok.

Mirok: Eu desisto eu sempre perco para vc no vídeo game. Disse com os olhos marejados.

Sesshoumaru: Já que o mirok perdeu é minha vez de jogar. Disse chutando Mirok para o canto do quarto e pegando o controle do vídeo game.

Narak: O mesmo jogo?

Sesshoumaru: Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo. Começou a cantar, os dois olharam pra ele com cara de 'o que?':

Narak e Mirok: Viado. Logo desmaiando por receberem socos do poderoso Sesshoumaru (Vcs perceberam uma hora eu falo mal pra cacete, e outra eu fico adulando o Sesshoumaru?).

-+Enquanto Isso+-+

Kagome e Sango estavam em uma Sexshop no Shopping.

Sango: Esse lugar me deixa constrangida. Diz olhando para os vibradores.

Kagome: Que nada, vamos olha isso daqui. Diz apontando para uma caixa azul.

Sango: O que é isso?

Perguntou curiosa.

Kagome: Olha. Diz levantando levemente a tampa e cuidando se alguém estava vendo.

Sango: Ohhh! Exclamou surpresa, e fez uma careta.

Kagome: O que foi por que dessa cara?

Sango: O mirok comprou og de manha e eu não gostei o mirok não usou direito e me machucou.

Kagome: Ahh!O.O', Bem então vamos comprar apenas aquele espartilho pois estou apaixonada pelo mesmo.

Sango: Esta bem, mais então me compre aquela Lange ri de onçinha.

Kagome pediu que levassem para o Hotel, e foi com Sango a uma loja de roupas femininas, depois passaram em uma loja de fantasias, depois foram lanchar, depois foram tomar sorvete, e depois foram ao cinema.

-+Enquanto Isso+-+

Inuyasha: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITO! Gritava o meio-yokai a todo o pulmão.

Dentista: Não se mexa eu estou quase terminando.

Inuyasha: Isso dói. Choramingou.

Na Sala de esperas

Kikio: Eu extou com medo. Disse com a maior cara de defunto.

Kagura: Eu também maix não extou fazendo exta cara de defunto. Disse com horror de olhar para Kikio, que estava fazendo umas caretas muito feias.

Kikio: Obrigado pela parte que me toca. Choramingou ainda mais.

Inuyasha: ahhhhhhhh!

Kikio e Kagura: Que medo!

Após dez minutos Inuyasha saiu da sala sorrindo com os dentes mais maravilhosos do mundo.(Ate parece ele ia ter que usar aparelho se fosse no mundo real, mais como é no mundo do faz de conta tudo é possível).

Kikio: Que dentex brilhantex O.O.

Kagura: É mexmo! Disse também com cara de fascinada.

Dr. Dentista: A próxima é você Kikio, pode me seguir.

Kagura: Boa xorte.

Kikio: Obrigado.

Inuyasha: Vamos embora?

Kagura: Não eu ainda tenho que ir ao dentixta, e temox que experar a Kikio.

Inuyasha: Ahh. Disse logo pegando no sono.(este cara só dorme)

-+Enquanto Isso+-+

Kagome: Droga me molhei toda. Diz entrando no seu quarto com Sango logo atrás.

Sango: Maldita chuva. Olha para o canto e vê o namorado com a maior cara de deprimido.

Sesshoumaru: O que vc comprou Kagome?

Kagome: Nada para vc. Diz sorrindo meigamente.

Narak: HÁ QUE CORTE. Disse rindo de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Cala a boca. Disse matando a fada cor de rosa de Narak.

Narak: Minha fada buáá!

Sesshoumaru: HAHAHAHA!

Kagome olhou para eles com cara de besta, sango foi se aproximando do namorado.

Sango: Mirok o que vc tem?

Mirok: Eu nunca ganho no vídeo game. Diz choroso.

Sango: Quer ver as coisas que a gente comprou?

Mirok: Sim. E levantou correndo indo em direção as sacolas.

Kagome: AAHHHHHHHH! Deu um grito que fez seus amigos pararem e olharem para ela.

Mirok: O que foi?

Kagome: Esqueci de buscar os outros. Disse correndo e pegando o carro de sua mãe.

Chegando no consultório.

Inuyasha estava deitado no colo de Kikio e kagura dormia no canto do sofá.

Kagome: INUYASHA, O QUE VC ESTA FAZENDO?

Inuyasha: Eu nada, so estava tirando um cochilo.

Kagura: Oi Kagome veio nos buscar finalmente.

Kagome: ENTREM NO CARRO AGORA!

Inu, Kik e Kagu: Sim!

O caminho seria silencioso se Kagome conseguisse bufar mais baixo tirando isso os outros três ficaram quietos temendo levar outra surra da srt. TPM.

Chegando no hotel, kagome entrou no seu quarto onde todos se divertiam.

Kagome: MIROK VENHA LOGO AQUI! Disse como se fosse a imperatriz do Havaí

Mirok: O que quer senhorita Kagome?

Kagome: Fale logo qual é o tal programa já falei com mamãe e estamos liberados.

Mirok: Vamos-nos arrumar muito chiks, que eu não irei dizer coisisima nenhuma.Falou com pose de gay. Inconformados todos foram se arrumar.

2 HORAS DEPOIS+

Todos estavam devidamente arrumados, começando pelas garotas.

Kagome vestia um vestido de alças em decote U vermelho que ia ate os tornozelos da moça, calçava duas sandálias de salto fino da mesma cor que o vestido, seu cabelo estava mais encaracolado do que nunca, e usava um batom vermelho com gloss sem brilho(Nada de purpurina não estão indo para a parada gay, um parada gay tive uma idéiaacende uma lâmpada na cabeça de tamires) seus olhos tinham uma sombra um pouco mais forte que a cor de sua pele, e estava com um colar de ouro que tinha varias pontas com pedrinhas rosas na ponta. .

Sango, estava com um vestido preto curto o vestido era no estilo tomara que caia de ziper, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma grande trança que ia ate o meio de suas costas.

Estava com uma sandália de salto alto preta com tiras ate o meio da perna. Estava com uma Pulseira de Diamantes, e um conjunto de colar e brincos de safiras. Sua maquiagem era leve um batom rosa claro e sombra cor da pele.

Kagura estava de vestido curto rosa o vestido tinha alças falsa, o vestido tinha um decote Y, e atrás era de amarrar, o cabelo de Kagura estava extremamente liso muito liso, e ele usava sandálias rosa bebe e estava com um colar de diamantes que formavam uma borboleta cor de rosa.

Kikio estava mais ousada seu vestido era super curto e com um decote em V deixando parte de seus seios de fora. Seu vestido era da cor azul marinho, e estava com sandálias de salto alto e fino. Estava com uma pulseira de pedras azuis e com um colar extravagante de prata. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque sendo que alguns fios ficavam soltos. Sua maquiagem era pesada realçando seus olhos.

Inuyasha estava de terno preto, com um relógio da Condor prateado, seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, sem tirar seu charme adolescente pendurou no pescoço um colar de espinhos que ficou para dentro do casaco.

Mirok estava de Smoking e com um buquê de flores na mão( que deus sabe onde ele conseguiu).

Sesshoumaru estava de terno cinza e seus cabelos estavam mais brilhantes do que o esperado Kagome limpou sua maquiagem fazendo uma do jeito que sua lua não aparecesse.

Estava com um colar de prata e um anel do mesmo material.

Narak estava de Smoking com uma flor vermelha no paletó.

Todos saíram de seus respequitivos quartos (ate este momento havia esquecido que eles não podiam se vestir no quarto de Kagome e Inuyasha), e dirigiram-se para o hall para se encontrarem.

Kagome e Inuyasha haviam terminado primeiro e estavam conversando.

Kagome: Inu-Kun você esta um deus grego nesta roupa.

Inuyasha: Faço minha as suas palavras. Disse sem parar de olhar para a Garota.

Kagome: O que eu estou um deus grego? Fez-se de desentendida.

Inuyasha: Não, você esta linda fantasticamente maravilhosa, você esta uma Deusa uma rainha. Disse abraçando Kagome e percebendo que as curvas da garota estavam visíveis( Não a pele entendem dava para ver que Kagome tinha um corpinho Violão .).

Inuyasha: Kagome este seu vestido esta muito indecente... Ele ia continuar a falar quando Narak e Kikio desceram e ele viu o Vestido da garota não conseguindo desgrudar os olhos do corpo de sua ex.

Kagome: Inuyasha o que você dizia?

Inuyasha: Esquece o seu vestido esta totalmente descente. Diz sem olhar para kagome só observando Kikio.

Kikio percebeu isso e sorriu.

Narak: Apresento a vocês MINHA MUSA. Disse apontando para Kikio que corou com o comentário.,

Mirok: E que musa. Disse descendo as escadas e recebendo um soco de sango que ao ouvir a reclamação de Sesshoumaru virou-se para trás admirando o belo HOMEM que tinha atrás de si. Secou Sesshoumaru ate ele terminar de descer as escadas.

Sesshoumaru: Bem o que estamos esperando, Mirok leve logo todos nos. Disse com a voz doce.

Mirok: Claro. Disse sorrindo abobalhado pensando na cara dos amigos quando visem o lugar.

-+ Depois de Meia Hora De Corrida+-+

Mirok: Bem chegamos. Diz mostrando um restaurante com aparecia de ser muito caro.

Kagome: Nossa este lugar é muito lindo.

Kagura: Sem duvida deve valer uma fortuna. Disse saindo do carro.

Sango: Você esta errada minha cará o preço é bastante accessível. Disse analisando a placa com o preço.

Kikio: Vamos entrar, o que estão esperando. Disse virando-se para todos.

Inuyasha: Claro. Disse babando ao sentir o cheiro de comida que vinha de dentro do restaurante.

Narak: Cof... Cof. Tossiu, fazendo todos olharem para ele com cara de idiotas.

Mirok: Bem vamos em frente. Disse ainda com o sorriso abobalhado.

Sesshoumaru notou o sorriso do monge e fez uma cara nada agradável.

As garotas foram entrando primeiro quando entraram viram uma cortina vermelha que fechava o local quando estavam todos entrando o guarda os barrou, as garotas olharam para ele com cara chorosa.

Guarda Belo(Não fala serio agora me superei): Vocês tem que tirar a roupa para entrar. Falou mais se encolheu ao ver Sesshoumaru, Narak e Inuyasha estralarem os dedos, mirok se posicionou protegendo o guarda e pronunciou.

Mirok: Vocês não entenderão é um restaurante de nudismo. Disse e resolveu sair correndo quando viu que os três "amigos" se aproximarem.

Inuyasha: Vou matar este monge. Disse beijando Kagome nos lábios e indo atrás do monge.

Sesshoumaru: Entrem no carro e esperem lá.-Disse autoritário mais ao ver a cara que as garotas fizeram completou.- por favor. Disse piscando os olhos com se tivesse um sisco.

As garota conversavam dentro do carro nem tão animadas assim.

Kagome: Não acredito que ele fez isso. Fala como se seu coração tivesse se partido.

Sango: Imagina como eu estou me sentido. Disse como se tivesse perdido um amor.

Kikio: A noite esta perdida. Disse com vontade de chorar.

Kagura: Definitivamente. Disse olhando para a janela, e vendo dois indivíduos suspeitos. Os indivíduos viram as garotas sozinhas no carro e com rapidez entraram no mesmo vendo isso as garotas não se desesperaram e deram um pulo do carro e com um passe de mágica estavam com roupas de borracha estilo as panteras e saíram atrás dos bandidos que levavam o carro embora.

Kagome: Vamos lá garotas atrás deles. Disse fazendo posse heróica de heroína tapada.

Kikio: Eles não sabem com quem se meteram. Disse se levantando com os seus carregadores de almas.

Chegando perto do carro:

Kagura: IIIIIIIIAAAAHHHH!(Gritinho tosco de lutadora de karate) Disse isso levantando o carro com um movimento de seu leque.

Sango: HHHAAIIAAA! Gritou entrando no carro e socando o cara do passageiro.

Kagome: EEEEIAAAAAAAA!Fez ao entrar e derrubar o cara do motorista

Kikio: Purificação.(esse eu inventei) Os dois sumiram.

Kagome: Acabamos com eles meninas.

Quando olharam para o lado viram Os garotos rolando de rir e Mirok e Inuyasha as imitando numa imitação patética(mais muito parecida) de suas ações.

Kagome, Kikio, Kagura e Sango: DO QUE ESTÃO RINDO?

Gritaram nervosas ficando emburradas, no mesmo momento os garotos param o que estavam fazendo e as olharam com cara de quem dizia: "_Por Favor não me machuque"_

Mais logo desfizeram estes rostos e começaram a rir compulsivamente. Cada uma aproximou-se de seus respectivos namorado e o beijou ardentemente fazendo os músculos do corpo relaxar, e então sem mais e sem menos socaram os namorados e ordenaram que fossem para casa trocar de roupa.

Narak: Mais trocar de roupa por quê?

Kikio: Por que nos vamos numa boate. Disse sem demonstrar sentimentos.

Inuyasha: A eu vou querer ficar dormindo em casa e vc Kagome?

Disse com a voz doce como se quisesse se desculpar,Kagome quase não resistiu mais olhou para o garoto com um sorriso maldoso e falou.

Kagome: Pois eu não e se vc não quiser ir tudo bem eu vou _sozinha_. Deu ênfase a palavra, para que o garoto andasse logo.

Sesshoumaru nada disso havia pagado um grande "mico" e estava com muita raiva.

Mirok ficara quieto sobre o olhar de sua namorada que estava sentada ao seu lado enquanto este dirigia.

Quando chegaram os garotos entraram correndo e como eu disse Sesshoumaru estava com muita raiva, tanta que quando entrou em seu quarto começou a morder os moveis o que fez Kagura rir compulsivamente.

Sesshoumaru: Sabia que é falta de educação rir da desgraça dos outro?

Perguntou ainda com raiva.

Kagura: Se acalma é que nesta atitude vc lembra muito um cachorrinho. Disse se abaixando e abraçando o namorado.

Sesshoumaru se acalmou e correspondeu ao abraço.

-+Enquanto Isso+-+

Kikio esta quase pronta vestia uma saia curta e uma blusa branca de alças, estava de sandália de salto médio e passava maquiagem, enquanto isso(minha frase preferida) narak estava tomando uma cerveja:

Narak: Não sabia que este treco era tão bom(putz odeio cerveja).

Kikio: Bem eu estou pronta vamos descer para esperar os outros.

Quando desseram virão Sesshoumaru conversando com Sango animadamente enquanto Kagura e Mirok olhavam os dois com um olhar fuminante.

Kikio:Narak amor;é impressão minha ou o clima ta bastante ostil?

Narak:Creio minha deusa que não seja só impressão.

Inuyasha desceu sozinho e todos olharam para ele com ar de interrogação, e este se viu na obrigação de responder.

Inuyasha: A Kagome já vai descer ela tava se maquiando e eu acho um saco ver mulher se arrumando.

Sesshoumaru: Isso é uma questão de ponto de vista. Disse olhando e sorrindo para Sango, se esquecendo que os dois estão comprometidos.

Mirok: Já eu adoro olhar a MINHA Sangozinha se vestir principalmente quando ela fica pelada para mim e faz aquela dancinha que eu acho muito sexy...

Sango: CALA A BOCA MIROK, SEU BAKA ESTUPIDO. Diz indo ate o namorado e dando um tapa na sua nuca fazendo com que este tropece e caia com a cara no meio dos peitos de Kagome que acabara de chegar; e isso foi o que celou a sentensa de morte do pobre monge, que apanhou mais uma vez de Inuyasha, Sango e de Kagome que tirará os saltos apenas para bater no monge. Depois de baterem muito no monge saíram e foram para uma boate.

Inuyasha: Kagome vc esta se divertindo aqui?

Pergunta, mas a garota não ouve pois ela dançava ao ritmo da musica que tocava o que fazim muitos garotos olharem para ela com luxuria.

Inuyasha segorou a sintura da garota e dançava conforme a musica o que alegrou muito a garota.

Então começou a tocar uma musica dançante e sensual Kagome se posisionol com as meninas e começaram uns passos, junto com a batida da musica.

I need time (time)

Love (love)

Joy (joy)

I need space

Love

I need me

(Action!)

(Eu preciso de tempo (tempo)

Amor (amor)

Alegria (alegria)

Eu preciso de espaço

Amor

Eu preciso de mim

(Ação!)

_Say hello to the girl that I am!_

You're gonna have to see through my perspective

I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am 

And I don't wanna be so damn protected

There must be another way

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God, I need some answers

_(Diga oi para a menina que eu sou!_

Você vai ter que ver por minha perspectiva

Eu preciso só cometer erros para aprender que sou eu

E eu não quero ser assim maldição protegeu

Deve haver outro modo

Cause eu acredito se arriscando

Mas que sou eu dizer

O que uma menina é fazer

Deus, eu preciso de algumas respostas)

As garotas faziam passos sensuais se esfregando uma nas outras de uma forma exitante, kagome desceu devagar pasando as mãos pela coxa direita de Sango descendo ao chao e levantando-se rápido com os peitos erguidos encontando nos de Sango comencando uma esfregar a coxa na da garota da frnete.

_What am I to do to with my life_

(You'll find that out don't worry) 

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

_(O que sou eu fazer para com minha vida_

(Você descobrirá isso não preocupe)

Como é suposto que eu sei o que é certo?

(Você há pouco conseguiu fazer isto seu modo)

Eu não posso ajudar o modo que eu sinto

Mas minha vida foi superprotegida assim)

_I tell 'em what I like_

What I want

What I don't

But every time I do I stand corrected  
Ai as garotas ja faziam um tipo de danca do machiche(um homem na frente e duas mulheres fazendo sanduichi) com os garotos chamando a atencao de uma dancarina profisional_  
Things that I've been told_

I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize

I'm Overprotected

_Eu conto 'em o que eu gosto_

O que eu quero

O que eu não faço

Mas toda vez eu eu me levanto corrigido

Coisas que eu fui contado

Eu não posso acreditar o que eu ouço falar do mundo, eu percebo

Eu sou Superprotegido

_There must be another way_

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God I need some answers

As garotas fiicaram entao de maos dadas e lentamente descendo rebolando conforme a musica enquanto se fechava um circulo de garotos ao redor delas.

_Deve haver outro modo_  
_  
Cause eu acredito se arriscando_

Mas que sou eu dizer

O que uma menina é fazer

Deus eu preciso de algumas respostas

_What am I to do to with my life_

(You'll find out don't worry) 

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

_O que sou eu fazer para com minha vida_

(Você descobrirá não preocupe)

Como é suposto que eu sei o que é certo?

(Você há pouco conseguiu fazer isto seu modo)

Eu não posso ajudar o modo que eu sinto

Mas minha vida foi superprotegida assim

Kagome da um salto pelas costas de Kikio e da uma volta no ar parando de pe no chão, ao fazer issso todos aplaudiram.

_I need… time (love)_

I need… space

(This is it, this is it)

Com o inicio desta parte mais lenta da musica as garotas fizeram um movimento com a cabeça, Se abaixaram e com movimentos rapidos abriram as pernas e se levantaram passando a mão pelo corpo.

_Eu preciso… tempo (amor)_

Eu preciso… espaço

(Este é isto, este é isto)

_I don't need nobody_

Tellin me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna

Do about my destiny

I Say No, No

Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

Someone else but me

Um grupo de garotas se juntou a elas seguindo os passos com tamanha perfeicao que muitos acharam que elas se conheciam e aviam treinado.

_Eu não preciso ninguém_

Tellin eu só o para o qual eu quero

Isso que eu isso que isso que o para o qual eu vou

Faça sobre meu destino

Eu Digo que Não, Não

Ninguém está me falando só o que eu quero fazer, faça

Eu sou alimentado assim para cima com pessoas que me dizem que fosse

Outra pessoa menos mim

_Action!) _

What am I to do to with my life

(You'll find out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right? 

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

_(Ação!) _

O que sou eu fazer para com minha vida

(Você descobrirá não preocupe)

Como é suposto que eu sei o que é certo?

(Você há pouco conseguiu fazer isto seu modo)

Eu não posso ajudar o modo que eu sinto

Mas minha vida foi superprotegida assim

Novamente fizeram o passo de se abaixar e abrir rápido as pernas levantando-se e após este juntaram as mãos e começaram uma dança sensual e insinuadora esfregando os corpos uma nas outras.

_I don't need nobody_

Tellin me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna

Do about my destiny

I Say No, No

Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

Someone else but me

Sesshoumaru: Ta louco onde elas aprenderam a fazer isso?

Inuyasha: Eu não sei mais a professora era lésbica ou fá de suruba.

Narak: O que esta acontecendo mirok, vc ta bem?

Mirok: Cara eu não vou agüentar, olha isso nossas namorandas dançando com estas sainhas e aquelas garotas ali eu vou ao banheiro com licença. Levantou-se bruscamente os dois irmãos olharam para ele e só então perceberam que o menino suava, Inuyasha gargalhou e Sesshoumaru bebeu sua bebida, narak ofereceu um copo para Mirok antes deste ir, o rapaz o olhou agradecido e viu o mais velho segurar o riso, bebeu o conteúdo todo de uma vez numa velocidade impresionante e dirigiu-se ao banheiro olhando diretamente para as pernas das meninas ali presentes.

_Eu não preciso ninguém_

Tellin eu só o para o qual eu quero

Isso que eu isso que isso que o para o qual eu vou

Faça sobre meu destino

Eu Digo que Não, Não

Ai não ninguém me fala só o que eu quero fazer, faça

Eu sou alimentado assim para cima com pessoas que me dizem que fosse

Outra pessoa menos eu

Kagome liderando o grupo de meninas formou os pares e se esfrgaram de costas umas para as outras descendo para o chão mais mantendo as cabeças na mesma altura.

_What am I to do with my life_

(You'll find out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected.

_O que sou eu ver com minha vida_

(Você descobrirá não preocupe)

Como é suposto que eu sei o que é certo?

(Você há pouco conseguiu fazer isto seu modo)

Eu não posso ajudar o modo que eu sinto

Mas minha vida foi superprotegida assim.

Assim que a musica acabou Kagome e todas as outras garotas foram assediadas pelos seus fans, mais todas as acompanhadas foram salvas pelos seus namorados.

Kagome, Kagura e Kikio foram rindo muito da situação, pois não se é sempre que se pode ver Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Narak com cara de Tacho.(se não sulberem me perguntem plese, pois como sabem o Brasil tem grandes diferenças regionais ex.: Tchê no rio grande o sul)

Sentaram-se na mesa como se nada ouvesce acontecido, pediram uma bebida para o garçon e colocaram-se a tagarelar, sem notar a expresão dos namorados.

Inuyasha: ÓÓÓÓ Kagome o que é que foi isso, meu deus, assim não da pra viver.

Kagome: Por que Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru:Vocês ainda perguntam por que?

Kikio: Não fora nada de mais. Diz fazendo-se de desentendida

Kagura: Onde esta o Mirok?

Kagome: Ele não estava aqui quando a gente chegou, e a Sango onde ela foi?

Olham então para a pista e vê-se Sango, sendo persuadida por um rapaz, alto e de cabelos loiros olhos azuis, de jaqueta de couro e uma calça Jeans desbotada, o garoto se aproximava de Sango sedutoramente, segurando sua cintura e a trazendo para um beijo mais antes que seus lábios se tocassem Sango o empurrou, o garoto cheirava a álcool e cigarro.

Sango: PERVERTIDO!Gritou seus amigos e Mirok que observava da porta do banheiro suspiraram aliviados, por um instante Mirok se sentiu como Sango quando ele da em cima das outras mulheres mais foi só por um instante.

Kagome: SANGO VOCÊ ESTA BEM?

Kagome berrou da mesa e recebeu advertências de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Sango abaixou a cabeça e sorriu triste, dirigiu-se então para a mesa e sentou-se.

Sango: Onde esta o Mirok?

Perguntou receosa não queria que ele tivesse ido embora achando que ela aceitou o que o garoto fez.

Narak: Bem ele esta lá. Apontou para o ombro direito de Sango que se virou vagarosamente, olhando então para Mirok o Rapaz estava parado na porta do banheiro pasmo e olhava Sango irritado.

Sango se levantou e foi ao encontro dele estava com medo mas devia esclarecer as coisas.

Sango: Mirok eu...

Mas o garoto a interrompeu com a mão.

Mirok: Eu sei Sango, mais quem ta na chuva é pra se molhar. Disse sorrindo sinceramente para a garota.

Sango: --?

Já na mesa Inuyasha e Kagome se beijavam e trocavam jurias de amor eterno, Narak e Sesshoumaru irritavam Inuyasha e bebiam conversando sobre assuntos extremamente masculinos, Kagura e Kikio falavam sobre a decoração do local.

Inuyasha: Kagome eu te amo. Diz beijando os lábios doces da morena a sua frente.

Kagome: Também te amo Inuyasha, quero ficar com você para sempre.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome eu te amo, smack, smack. Finge beijar Narak.

Narak: Smack, Smack Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Eu vou acabar com vocês dois.

Kagome: Deixa comigo Inuyasha. Disse sorrindo maleficamente.

Sesshoumaru: Como se uma humana boboca pude-se nos fazer mal. Riu.

Narak: Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu. Riu também, o que fez Inuyasha alargar o sorriso e Kagome também.

Inuyasha: Todo esse tempo trabalhando com Kagome me ensinou a nunca subestimar essa linda garota aqui.

Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha.

Kagome: Kagura minha grande amiga, sinto ter que lhe dizer que seu namorado...

Começou fazendo Sesshoumaru arregalar os olhos e olhar suplicante para ela.

**E agora Do que será que Mirok esta falando? Kagome vai abalar o relacionamento de Sesshoumaru e Kagura?Receberei muitos comentários me chingando pela falta de responsa por ter demorando tanto?Quem era o bêbedo/chapado que assedio Sango?Come será que era a decoração da boate?Por que as garotas dançaram daquela maneira?Por que, porque, por quê, porquê?**


End file.
